Silent Hill Denied
by Comicmaker21
Summary: This short story follows Samuel King, a 25 year-old man as he enters his parent's home in a small country house inside Silent Hill. However he does not realize that he had entered In a Middle of a Town Civil War. A War, that has something to do with the Town's Dark History. And what the heck is this Otherworld transition that haunts Samual? Rated Teen because It's Silent Hill.


Chapter 1: Town

-Silent Hill, Year 2005 9:24 PM-

"So… this is your hometown?" The Driver asks. Sam was in a truck that just parked near the Town woods.

"Not at all, I live near New York City." I came here to visit my family's home. I have never been to Silent Hill before.

"I probably should warn you again: Silent Hill is not that friendly right now. I kinda suggest rethinking this whole thing. What about your wife?" The Driver warns.

"I think I have myself. I don't really believe In Supernatural beings or Ghosts." Sam replies.

"Well Mr. King, I was actually referring to the civil war. Well here, I honestly suggest taking this Pocket Knife, just in case."

"Thank you John. And just so you know, I came because of the War. I have to make sure my Parents are ok, both mine and Jessica's you know? Thanks for everything."

"No sweat, just stay safe okay? Silent Hill is an all-out War Zone, And you know If I could I would even give a Gun, but I'm no soldier." John laughs as he drives off.

Sam is now walking on the Road of the woods. What was odd, was how noiseless it was.

But as he got closer he heard the sounds of Screams and Gunshots. He even heard explosions and smelled Fire. And as soon as he entered, he had to avoid the Bullets of an Assault Rifle being shot from Residents.

"Aah!" Samuel heard more Painful screaming.

Samuel could not believe it. He knew Silent Hill was in War with Itself, but this was Insane.

Another Person had died in front of Sam. Luckily for him, he carried a Pistol with some rounds and a Flashlight. Samuel took it all and ran to the closet House.

Samuel loaded his Gun. Somebody had seen Sam and went after him with a Machete in hand.

Sam had to shoot the man before he was slaughtered. But the man was followed by a group.

Sam had to close and lock the doors. And put a Barrier on the door.

Samuel ran upstairs but when he looked through the window, The group had grabbed a Log and bashed through the Door. Before they could, a Grenade was thrown in the Window.

"This was Chaos!" Sam threw the Bomb back which Killed the Group and Sam made a Run for it. He was going to the Midwich Elementary School for cover. He tried to enter but unlucky for him, The Doors were locked. When Sam turned Somebody had just a Shot at Sam with a Double-barrel Shotgun.

Was this King's end?

Sam fell down the Entrance stairs as he lost consciousness gradually.

As he grew more Tired, he heard the faint sound of a Siren.

Until he fainted.

-2 Hours later-

Sam was still unconscious but alive from the attack.

He had finally woken up. He was still in Silent Hill, but it was different. For one It was empty. There was no war. The entire Town was covered In Fog, and it was… Just too Silent. And It was… Snowing? What the heck was going on?

The first thing Sam was going to do was try to leave Town. He'll need Equipment and get 911 Involved. But when Sam tried to leave, the Road was broken off.

"What the heck…"

Sam looked back at The Fog. Sam put his Gun in his pocket and Flashlight in the Left chest pocket of his grey Jacket. Sam roamed The Streets of Silent Hill. He had nowhere to go and nothing to do, but then he remembered why he came here In the First place: To find his lost Parents. But he had no idea where they possibly could be. He was lost in the Deep Fog.

Of Silent Hill.

"What am I going to do…This is just…. Ridiculous…. Maybe a Nightmare… or am I Dead?"

But King stopped In his Tracks. There were Blood Puddles… on the streets. They followed the Right Direction. They seemed to be Footprints. Samuel followed Streets until it led to a Bar.

The Door was wide open and someone was Inside.

When Sam walked Inside, you might say he confirmed his Nightmare theory.

Look through his eyes- you'll be surprised at what you see.

You'll see a Grotesque Humanoid… Thing eating a Dead Corpse. And Listen, for some unknown reason, his Phone kept making Strange Radio noises. The Creature got up. It's head shook erratically and violently and so was It's legs and Torso. It was Armless, No…. It was more like his arms were stuck Inside his body as it was slightly Visible. Did Samuel King just become Insane?!

No It was quite Real, as It Spit Acid at Sam nearly too fast for him to dodge.

It was so strong It made a small hole through the Wall.

Sam aimed his Gun.

"Y-You! D-don't come any Closer, I'll Shoot you!" Sam threatened

The Creature ignored his threat mindlessly.

Now Samuel was sure and was taking no chances. This is not him seeing things, and this "Thing" was not Human at all.

He fired at the Creature but It did not fall.

Sam shot 9 more times- a full round before The Creature fell down and started bleeding out.

Samuel was so so Horrified. What is going on? What Horror awaits him in Silent Hill?

Find out on the upcoming Chapter 2.


End file.
